The Destiny of the Golden Warriors
by Razamataz22
Summary: Eight months have passed since the day that Paragus was defeated and the world is enjoying the peace that the Golden Warriors have brought. A new threat however brings about conflict that will leave Gohan and Videl fighting for one another. Sequel LOTGW
1. Chapter 1

**He's back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

...

"C'mon Videl you can do it," said Gohan urging his girlfriend on.

"I'm trying Gohan, I'm trying," said Videl as sweat poured down her brow.

"You've almost got it," said Gohan as Videl's knees began to buckle. "Just a little bit further."

"This isn't as easy as it looks you know," said Videl as her eyes shot towards Gohan as her tail thrashed wildly, mimicking the rage that the owner was feeling.

"I can make it easier on you if you want," offered Gohan.

"I've got to do this on my own," said Videl through clenched teeth as she pushed as hard as she could. As her legs straightened out she realised that she had done it.

"Congratulations girl," mocked Vegeta from the side of the gravity chamber watching the whole display. "You were able to lift a car weighing just half a tonne, over your head in ten times Earth's gravity, very impressive."

"Not all of us can survive in three hundred times gravity Vegeta," said Gohan as he took the car off of Videl's hands, allowing her to rest her strained arms. "After eight months of training I believe that Videl's come along way."

"No thanks to you," said Videl glaring daggers at Vegeta.

"It's because you're trying to get strong quick the wrong way, brat give me one day with her and the green bean in the Time Chamber and I'll make her strong. All it takes is a day," offered Vegeta.

"A day for me means a year's worth of suffering for her," said Gohan as he pressed the required button to capsualized the vehicle in his hands. There was a brief puff of smoke before he caught the small blue capsule that was used as a training weight.

"Wait a second Gohan, what's this offer and why haven't I heard about it before. If I can get as strong as you guys in a day that would be incredible," said Videl wondering why she had only just learnt of this.

"You would get stronger easy, but nowhere near as strong as us," said Vegeta as he stepped forward. "Tell her somewhere that isn't in here brat, I want to at least get some training done before the weaklings on this planet arrive."

"Alright, alright," said Gohan waving off the Saiyan Prince as he and Videl made their way out of the room. Closing the door, he pressed the preset button which pushed the gravity within the chamber up to Vegeta's weight of choice. Of course it was all voice activated from the inside but only once the program started.

"So what's this secret training his highness was talking about?" asked Videl as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Saiyans get stronger when they recover from taking damage," explained Gohan as the two of them began to walk side by side, their tails unconsciously wrapping around one another. "Vegeta wants to take you to a room where one day lasts a whole year in a warped dimension, then he would spend a year mercilessly beating you within an inch of your life so that each time you recovered you would become stronger. Not only that, but he wishes to take Dende in there with you so each time you get hurt you can be healed instantly."

"I suddenly see why you never thought it was a good idea," admitted Videl, terrified of the thought of being at Vegeta's mercy for a year. However she could imagine the benefits of being alone with Gohan for a year.

"Exactly, now go and have a shower before mum gets here," said Gohan as they reached the bathroom.

"Alright, alright," said Videl walking onto the tiled floor, pulling her sweaty shirt off in the process. As she finished undressing and stepped into the shower and allowed the water to flow onto her body, she couldn't help but be amazed by all that had happened within the past twelve months. She learnt that she was part of a nearly extinct race, despite the fact it only took up a quarter of her DNA. This DNA allowed her to do things which were impossible to think of, including the fact that she could now control her own energy to the point where she could fly at the same rate as one of the two seater jets she used to fly around in. Yet most of all she was happy for the friends she had made, no longer being known only as Hercule's daughter. She was her own person, and that brought a smile to her face.

...

"Hey everybody," said Krillen cheerfully as he and Eighteen landed on the soft grass that surrounded Capsule Corp with Marron in his arms.

"Hey Krillen," said Yamcha looking at the ex-monk.

"Daddy, can I go play with Goten and Trunks," asked the little blonde girl.

"Just don't do anything too rough," said Krillen as he placed his daughter on the ground before she ran off to find her two closest friends.

"Be careful," said Eighteen in a motherly tone.

"Don't worry, I imagine my younger self won't do anything dangerous," said Mirai before he tapped a finger to his chin. "Unless of course they have the brilliant idea of pranking Vegeta again."

"I don't think they're going to be trying that for a while," chuckled Bulma as she remembered the sight of her husband with pink hair. In all actuality she still had some of the photos from that day and pulled them out every now and again for a laugh. "I know Piccolo won't come to this but do any of you guys know if Tien or Chaiotzu are coming?"

"Doubt it, Tien's not the easiest person to get in contact with," said Krillen as he took a seat at the table, Yamcha draping his arm around the much smaller man.

"How's life been without having to mark homework every night?" he asked.

"All I have to say is that the summer break is great," exclaimed Krillen as Eighteen followed Bulma back inside to help bring out some more food.

"You're a sports teacher, do you even set homework?" asked Mirai which managed to get a chuckle out of the baseball player.

"I'll have you know that I give each of my students a regieme that will push each one of them to the limit," said Krillen leaning against the bench.

"He doesn't set us anything," said Gohan stepping outside without Videl who had offered to help the girls in the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan, what's been happening?" asked Yamcha as Krillen sulked at his moment being shattered.

"Not much, enjoying the peace before heading off to college," he said as he took a seat next to Mirai.

"Is Chichi forcing you to go or is this your choice alone?" asked Krillen knowing full well that Chichi had forced books down Gohan's throat since he was a little boy.

"Well I want to do something constructive in these times of peace," said Gohan putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"Jeez, you make it sound like we're going to be attacked within any day now," said Yamcha.

"Please don't say that guys," said Krillen fearing the thought of another strong enemy.

"Don't worry, what are the odds that something is up there right now heading straight towards us?" asked Mirai hypothetically.

"You've gone and jinxed us all," whined Krillen not wanting to die another time.

"Relax buddy, nothing's going to happen," said Gohan reassuringly. "Anyway, who'd be crazy enough to mess with a Saiyan?"

"You're sounding a lot like my father," said Mirai looking at the Son boy.

"I know, it's getting ridiculous," complained Gohan burying his face in his hands.

"How long has it been since you two sparred?" asked Yamcha.

"Eighteen hours," answered Gohan. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked for another one since." The boys were just about to comment on that before the door opened to reveal all the ladies holding several dishes of food.

"Lunch is up boy's," said Chichi cheerfully as she placed the gourmet delights in front of the men.

"You want to go get your father?" Bulma asked of her son who reluctantly complied.

"Hey Videl," said Gohan as Videl took the now vacant seat.

"Miss me?" she asked innocently despite the fact they had only been apart for a couple of minutes.

"Don't you know it," said Gohan lightly kissing her, causing doves to fly above his mother's eyes. As the Saiyan Prince and the children came out to enjoy the feast, they all couldn't help but feel content with how the state of peace they were currently in.

...

"Mam, we have reached his last known location!" exclaimed the grunt saluting the leader of the spacecraft.

"This is where he was last seen, how is that possible when the planet is still there?" she asked in curiosity.

"You think he might have finally settled down?" asked another one.

"Impossible, that beast is a tyrant with only conquest on his mind, there is no way he would have settled on some backwater planet like this," she said as she looked out of the window at the planet below her. "Locate the highest power source and land there immediately."

"Yes mam!" saluted all of the staff as they feverishly went about doing their work. Meanwhile the commander looked out the window at the blue and green planet, knowing full well that she was going to get revenge on the one that had nearly destroyed her race.

"I will show you the power you always feared you tyrant, the fear that made you destroy our planet," she said as she clenched her fist, her nails digging into her skin. "Mark my words, I will have my revenge," she swore as her tail hung limply by her side.

...

**For the time being, think of this as a teaser for the real thing to come. Next chapter will be released once all my essays are complete. Until then, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

...

There was that sudden ominous feeling that connected the greatest warriors of Earth all turned their head in a single motion which left those unable to scout for power worried. "What is it?" asked Bulma as she asked as she cringed in fear.

"You just had to go and jinx us, didn't you Krillen," said Chichi brandishing a frying pan threateningly at the small man.

"I swear I didn't do anything," said Krillen shaking his hands innocently at the ferocious woman, despite having only been the one to say that Mirai had jinxed them.

"Are bad guys attacking?" asked Goten as he and Trunks charged out of the door.

"Don't know yet," said Mirai as he turned to face the children and his jaw dropped as he saw his younger self. "What happened to you?"

This got the attention of most of the adults as they turned to find Trunks' hair tied in braids. As if to answer their curiosity, Marron came running out of the door. "Trunks! Why'd you run away, I haven't finished your hair," she called out causing a few of the adults to giggle.

"I swear I wasn't that childish as a kid," said Mirai as he buried his face in his hands. That could have been because he spent a great deal of his youth getting stronger in order to challenge the androids.

"Son! What in the blazes did you let that child do to your hair!" shouted Vegeta trying to contain his rage, his power level spiking as he did so.

...

"We've just picked up a major power level coming from a town!" exclaimed one of the ships engineers. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Only the scouters can give an accurate indication when we are down there," said the leader as they finished donning their armour. "We came here expecting a fight and by god we're going to give them one."

"So what's the plan of attack?" asked one of the grunts.

"Keep the ship out of sight of civilians, we don't want to cause mass panic," explained one of the generals stepping forward to look through the glass. "Stay above the clouds and only the strongest will go down, there is no point in sacrificing everybody for no reason. We'll be enough."

"Battle stations everybody!" shouted the commander causing the men of the ship to charge to the appropriate positions, eagerly awaiting what was to happen next.

...

"I...uhh...well the thing is..." trailed Trunks unable to find the appropriate words as the small trace of a blush crept across his face. Many of the adults seemed to understand, although this did little to quell Vegeta's rage, but Goten then had to add extra to it.

"Trunks and Marron sitting in a tree, K I S X I N P, first comes love, second comes something else and then third again," he said trying to remember the words before Trunks spear tackled him to the ground, throttling the young boy.

"Goten you stupid head," shouted Trunks as he slammed his best friend repeatedly on the ground before the two began to brawl, one in a serious manner while the other was just childish. The light heartedness seemed to be contagious to a point with Chichi daydreaming about childhood love although the warriors turned their attention back to the sky as several power levels broke away from the central gathering.

"Looks like they're keeping their main forces in bay," said Mirai having recovered from his younger self's embarrassment.

"Reckon we should send for reinforcements?" asked Yamcha knowing full well that he couldn't compete with some of the stronger people around him.

"We'll be fine," said Gohan.

"If you want to chicken out then take the women inside," commanded Vegeta.

"I'm staying," said Videl boldly causing her boyfriend to turn towards her. "What, the first real chance to test out my strength and you want me to run indoors, not happening buster!"

"I swear she's more Saiyan than you brat," said Vegeta with a smirk as his attention turned skyward.

"Head's up guys, here they come," said Krillen sensing the power levels descending towards them.

"C'mon girls, let's head inside," said Eighteen as she ushered Bulma and Chichi towards the building, picking up her daughter on the way through. She knew that if worse came to worse she could join the fight but she doubted that she would be needed. Besides, this gave her time to talk about the crush that Bulma's son seemed to have with her daughter in privacy.

"So friend or foe," mused Gohan as twelve people came into view, their descent rapid and not taking long before they landed on the ground, the wind blowing in a number of directions from the power they expressed. Instantly it was clear to see that out of the twelve of them only a handful had any resemblance to the human race, the rest being a mixture of colours and shapes indicating that they didn't share the same origin. All of them wore the same uniform however, similar to those that Frieza forced his warriors to wear along with what looked like improved scouters on their faces. Those that looked human however, had one very indicating feature that was shared by the Saiyans, tails wrapped around their waists.

"Where is he!" shouted one walking forward, addressing the people in front of her.

"Saiyans?" said Vegeta in disbelief looking at the tail on several of the people in front of him. "What is this madness?"

"Vegeta, I thought you and dad were the only Saiyans left," said Gohan recalling how Vegeta had originally mentioned that nearly ten years earlier when Mirai had first arrived.

"Apparently not," said Mirai shifting into a fighting stance, unsure of who was going to make the first move.

"I will not ask again, where is Frieza," said the woman through gritted teeth with her fist clenched. "We came here because we felt an extremely large power level radiating from the area that could only have come from someone like that tyrant. Bring him to us now but if you choose to stand in our way we will kill you without mercy."

"I don't think somebody got the memo," said Yamcha relaxing a bit as he put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Memo?" repeated one of the soldiers in confusion.

"Frieza died a long time ago," said Krillen who was taking the same approach Yamcha was in trying to make the confrontation not become anything more than verbal.

"Impossible, we felt a power level only he could achieve from out in space!" shouted a male with green skin and an extra set of arms.

"That would have been this guy," said Videl pointing a finger at the arrogant prince.

"How can we be sure that you are simply not trying to hide him," said one of the Saiyans lifting an arm and forming an energy ball in her hand.

"I killed the bastard," said Mirai in a relaxed tone. "That was a long time ago though, good times."

"You killed him?" said the leader in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"No way, your power level doesn't even begin to comprehend the strength that Frieza possessed," said a large pink alien with small horns growing out of the top of his head.

"Are these the bad guys?" asked Goten as he and Trunks entered the fray, their scuffle finally having been forgotten now that new people had arrived.

"There just seems to be a misunderstanding," said Gohan as he rubbed his brother on the top of the head.

"A misunderstanding, what nonsense are you talking about?" screamed the leader in frustration. "This was the last known location of Frieza but apparently a person who isn't even strong enough to kill an intergalactic parasite was able to defeat him and we are meant to accept that?"

"Intergalactic parasite?" repeated Trunks.

"Nasty things," said Vegeta having run into a few when he had left Earth many years earlier. He turned his attention back to the leader and stepped forward. "I saw Frieza die with my own eyes, the only regret I have is allowing my son to have taken the glory."

"So you are the strongest one here?" asked another of the soldiers whose head was spinning from the information overload.

"No, that honour belongs to Kakkarot's brat for the time being," said Vegeta begrudgingly shifting his head towards Gohan who merely waved innocently, much to his girlfriend's anger.

"Kakkarot?" said the soldier rolling the word over her tongue several times over. "That's a Saiyan name," she stated before they finally looked at the people in front of them to see that all but two had tails extended from their tailbones.

"And the penny drops," said Videl under her breath as a wave of realisation swept across her.

"You can't be Saiyans," stated one of the Saiyans stepping forward. "All Saiyans who were out on missions at the time of the planets destruction were accounted for."

"Missions?" said Vegeta before realising that he had been foolish to believe that every Saiyan had been on planet Vegeta at the time of its destruction. "I've been a fool!" he cursed clenching his fist.

"The point remains to be seen, who are you if you were not on any of the lists?" asked the Saiyan before the leader put her hand in front of him, preventing him from pushing forward.

"I recognise him," she said before dropping to one knee, her eyes directed on the ground. "King Vegeta, it is an honour to be in your presence." The words hit her soldiers like a bullet and they immediately dropped to their knees praying that their disrespect didn't cause any of them to be killed.

"Great, he's gone from being the prince to being the king," said Yamcha as he put his hands in his pockets. "His arrogance is only going to climb."

"Tell me about it," said Krillen having been the only one close enough to hear Yamcha's mumbling.

"I am no king," said Vegeta shocking those who knew him well. "That title belonged to my father and I do not intend on becoming the ruler of a dead race."

"I assure you King Vegeta..." stated a single guard before he found an explosion land just in front of where he was kneeling. "Prince Vegeta," he quickly corrected, "The Saiyan race is alive as you can see with us here only being a fraction of the total population. We equal roughly nineteen thousand in number, with more being born every month without any contamination of outside races. We have finally settled down on a planet and no longer abide by anybodies rules, we are free."

"Then what makes you believe that you could have defeated Frieza?" asked Gohan. The female smirked as she stood upright, looking Gohan dead in the eye as if challenging him.

"I am aware that Prince Vegeta may know of the legend but you yourself may not be so lucky," she said as if reciting from ancient texts. "Once every thousand years a Saiyan is born with the strength to conquer entire galaxies, a power unlike anything the stars themselves couldn't imagine. Several of us have harnessed that power and have become...Super Saiyans!"

As she put the emphasis on the final word her power level soared before she yelled into the sky, her hair stiffening as it climbed upwards and turned gold in colour, the colour of her eyes changing to a turquoise blue. Another female and a male Saiyan also completed the transformation with the intention of showing their rightful ruler that they would make the finest soldiers. "Speechless?" boasted the man stepping forward as if gloating. "Of course, it is hard to find words that comprehend to such an awesome power."

"Well since you like to boast about this power of yours so much, why don't we have a little competition?" said Vegeta as he felt the urge to fight grow within him.

"Pardon my intrusion of privacy Prince Vegeta, but do you really think that you r anybody on this planet can stand up to the strength of the legends of our race?" asked the second Super Saiyan female. It would only be seconds later that every scouter in the vicinity shattered as power levels began to rise at a rate none of them had ever imagined as all but one of the Saiyans in front of them transformed as the legend spoke, the female being the only one left out. Needless to say that jaws dropped left right and centre as the foreigners couldn't believe their eyes.

"What...how?" said the commander unable to form tangible words.

"Follow us, we'll show you the true power of a Super Saiyan," gloated Vegeta as he blasted off into the air, the others quickly giving chase in anticipation of what was to come.

...

**That took a lot more effort than I thought it would.**

**Darkskeleton: Do you have any idea how big Ramen is going to be? Seriously?**

**Cantrona: I try to think that I have original ideas but we all know that every story is derived from something else, we all just have our own individual spin on how things proceed. I haven't actually checked but there may have even been stories written that were inspired by the Legend...I'm not quite sure.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**


End file.
